Steven & Connie's New Year Kiss
by DragonEmperor999
Summary: A Steven & Connie New Year One Shot Fic. Happy New Year


Steven & Connie's New Year Kiss

By DragonEmperor999

**HELLO AND HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE EVERYONE!**

**THIS WAS AN EXCELENT YEAR AND I LOVED IT!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS A NEW FANFICTION WITH STEVEN & CONNIE!**

* * *

It was New Years Eve ya Beach City and everyone was getting ready for the New Year.

Some humans and Gems were setting up for the party, Kiki and Bixbite were setting up the Table filled with all kinds of Pizza while Mr. Fryman was setting some fries there as well.

Even Jasper who normally lives alone has decided to help and she's setting the Fireworks up.

The Mayor Nanefua Pizza and her two Ruby Bodyguards were setting a stage up for a show.

Amythest was helping by making a sign that said: See Ya 2019 Hello 2020.

Everyone was working well with the party.

But Steven who is in his black shirt with a gold star, pink jacket, blue pants and brown boots in his garden and he feels depressed.

Connie who is in a blue turtleneck shirt under a blue denim jacket, blue pants and blue shoes and Lion were with him saw this and Connie went to him.

"Steven you ok?" She asked concerned.

Steven sighed. "No Connie I'm now, I've been very depressed lately." He said.

"You mean because of what that Cactus said?" asked Connie.

"That but it's true." explained Steven. "I don't know why I'm feeling so depressed but these new powers are also driving me crazy."

Connie nodded. "I know I haven't been around a lot but come on I'm here now and everyone is setting up for a party for the New Year." explained Connie and hugged Steven from the back. "So why not come and join the fun?"

Steven sighed and turned to Connie.

"I love to Connie but I just don't feel like it right now." He said. "Besides I gotta Water Connie."

Connie was confused. "Wait what?" She asked.

Steven went to his blue flower named Connie and he watered the flower.

"There you go Connie, I hope you like the water and I know you'll never come alive and tell my secrets." said Steven.

This creeped Connie and Lion out and the two looked each other.

"Garnet was right Steven has gone plant crazy." She whispered.

Lion nodded and he and Connie left.

Steven saw this and sighed.

Later that night night at the New Years Party everyone was partying and talking while Sadie and her partner Shep are playing some songs for the party.

Even the Diamonds who were invited was having fun.

Connie and Lion were at the food table and Connie was eating a piece of Pizza with fries, a cupcake & some fruit and has a cup of fruit punch while a lion was eating a salmon.

Connie sighed and Jasper who saw this went to her.

"What's the matter human?" asked Jasper.

Connie turned to Jasper.

"Oh nothing Jasper." She said. "I'm worried about Steven."

Jasper nodded. "Yeah the Gems have told me and I don't see why he's worried, everyone changes and things change." said Jasper and looked at Connie. "But I do know he loves you."

Connie nodded.

Soon the count down has begun and Jasper smiled.

"I better do this and see what's the hubbub about." She said and went to the others.

Connie smiles. "Maybe Jasper is right." She said.

"Of course she is." A voice said.

Connie turned and saw Steven.

"Steven?" She asked. "I thought you would be in your garden?"

Steven chuckled.

"Yeah well I figured I come down here, to be with you." He said. "The girl I love."

Connie blushed.

"Love?" She asked.

"Yes Connie I love you and, I have since the first day we met." He admitted. "Plus after everything we've been through my feeling for you have grown stronger."

Connie blushed more and ran and hugged Steven.

"Oh Steven I love you as well." She said.

The two blushed and kissed.

Soon banging sounds are heard and everyone is cheering because it's the New Year and banged pots and pans, cheered and danced and watching the fireworks.

Jasper smiled and saw Steven and Connie kissing and smiled.

"Human love." She said to herself. "It's nice."

She then left and everyone cheered.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**I SURE HOPE IT WAS!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONEMPEROR999 OVER AND OUT**


End file.
